coryfandomcom-20200214-history
That's So in the House
That's So In the House is the sixteenth episode of season 1 in Cory In The House. It's the crossover between, That's So Raven and Cory In The House. That's So Raven previous star, Raven Symoné guest stars as her former character; Raven Baxter. Summary Raven Baxter pays an unexpected visit to the White House to help design new tour guide uniforms but when she tackles the president to prevent a vision from coming true, she becomes a wanted criminal. Now Cory must masquerade as Raven to present the new tour guide uniforms while everyone else in the White House is trying to hunt down the real Raven. Full Plot President Martinez wants to design new tour guide uniforms because the current ones look too bland and is looking for a young designer to help him out with such an endeavor. Victor and Cory get the idea to call Raven to see if she can help out, but much to their surprise, she's already at the White House because she had a vision that new White House tour guide uniforms were needed, so she already made the uniforms. At school the next day, Cory and Meena talk about Raven, who reminds Meena of her favorite Bahavian TV Show That's So Pooshinik. Cory and Raven meet up after school at the White House, where Donna is giving guests a grand tour of the White House. She even tells everyone about the janitor who buffs the floors each and every day. That's when Raven has a vision that the president enters the corridor to greet the guests, at which time the janitor will lose control of the floor buffer, which hits the nearby grandfather clock, which then falls on President Martinez. Raven freaks out when she notices the janitor about to lose control of the floor buffer, and the president entering the corridor to greet the guests. She then tackles Martinez to the floor. Raven is then embarrassed when she sees the janitor, the floor buffer, and the grandfather clock are all fine and that the president was never in danger of the clock falling on him. Raven flees. Martinez is stunned and asks if anyone knows the "kook" who just tackled him for no reason. He then asks Cory, who pretends not to know the "kook." President Martinez and the Secret Service now scramble after Raven, who is now a wanted criminal. Raven dashes into the kitchen and finds her dad chopping meats. She acts innocent when Chef Victor wonders what Raven is running from. Cory enters and finds Raven. Chef Victor think they're playing Hide-and-Seek. Raven and Cory flee into the living room when they hear Martinez's voice. Martinez and the Secret Service go to the kitchen. When Martinez describes "the kook" not knowing she was Raven as having "wild eyes", Raven is offended and angrily goes to try and confront him but Cory holds her back, warning her that she can't go out there. They then eavesdrop on Martinez's conversation with Victor, where he expresses his anticipation to meet Raven, not knowing she was the "kook" who tackled him. Raven hides under the sofa cushions, of which Cory sits on when Victor, Martinez, and the Secrfet Service come in looking for Raven. When they don't find her, they decide to return to their "kook hunt" and Victor offers to make them lunch to prep them for their "kook hunt". Raven thinks they'll have to cancel their presentation of Raven's tour guide uniforms. Cory doesn't like that idea. Raven doesn't either. They take advantage of the fact that Martinez and the Secret Service don't realize that Raven was the "kook" who tackled him, and so the idea crosses Raven's mind to dress Cory up as a girl, passing him off as her so "Raven" can be the one to present the uniforms while the real Raven hides from the Secret Service. "Raven" hides Raven in a closet when Newt and Meena arrive and meet "Raven" not knowing it's really Cory. Newt starts to fall in love with "Raven". In the Oval Office, President Martinez meets "Raven" also not knowing that it's really Cory. "Raven" presents Newt and Meena dressed in Raven's tour guide uniforms. Raven is lurking outside the White House, dressed up as a landscaper and cuts bushes while peeping into the windows to make sure everything's going smoothly. Eventually, Raven messes up and presses herself up against the window. When she pulls away the phony moustache she's been wearing is stuck to the window and her cover is blown. President Martinez recognizes her as the "kook!" Victor, Newt, "Raven", and Meena go out and chase after her. They eventually chase her back inside the White House, where Raven and the others once again meet Donna and the tour guests. Right before she passes a set of doors, then the janitor starts losing control with the floor buffer, which flies out of his hand. Raven tackles the president... again! This time, everyone realizes that Raven was trying to get Martinez out of the way of the falling clock. When Martinez wonders how Raven knew the clock was going to fall, she reveals that she's a psychic. Victor scolds Raven and "Raven" for their role in the big fiasco with the presentation and the president being tackled until they each agree to share the blame 50/50. Now that Newt knows that the real Raven is the one in the tan jumpsuit, he then wonders who the other "Raven" was. He blows his own cover and reveals himself to be Cory. Victor goes to call Tanya to tell her everything that happened. Raven, Cory (both of them back in their normal clothes), Newt, and Meena meet in the living room where they watch an episode of That's So Pooshnic. Trivia *The first (and to date the only) appearance of Raven Baxter on Cory In The House. *Raven revealed to President Martinez she's a psychic, something she's never done on That's So Raven. *When Martinez asks if any of the kids are old enough to vote, Raven says she isn't. Given that all of Cory in the House is set at a timeframe that Raven is in college, Raven would most likely be old enough to vote. Assuming the writer did not make a mistake, Raven would have to be 17 at the youngest in this episode and nearing her 18th birthday. *The pilot episode "The New Kid in Town" revealed that Raven was in college but never specified what she was studying. This episode, "That's So In The House" revealed that Raven's in fashion design school. Category:Episodes Category:Season One